1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grooming accessories and, more particularly, to a wrist support structure configured to support a person's wrist while receiving a manicure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When receiving a manicure, it is often required to hold ones hands in a substantially fixed position for a extended length of time. By doing so, the manicurist is able to freely access and manipulate areas of the receiver's hands as needed. A general problem which is often created by this requirement, however, is that hands tend to stiffen when fixed in one position for an extended length of time. Indeed, it is well known that when a receiver of a manicure is required to hold and support her hands as required for the manicurist, the receiver's hands are prone to inadvertent movement and the receiver may become irritable, with either of which potentially hindering the manicure process.
As such, there remains a need for a wrist rest apparatus which would eliminate the need for a user to hold and support her hands while receiving a manicure. It would be helpful if such a wrist rest apparatus was structured so that when a user placed her wrist in it, her hands in a relaxed state would hang in a desired manner for a manicure to be performed. It would be additionally desirable for such a wrist rest apparatus to include a swivel mechanism to allow a user's hands to be rotated as desired by a manicurist.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for an apparatus adapted to hold and support the wrist of a user, allowing the user's hand to naturally hang in a desired position for a manicure. The primary components of Applicant's wrist rest are a top console rotatably attached to a bottom console. When in operation, the wrist rest allows a user to place her hands in a desired elevated position for an extended period of time without requiring the user support her hands in the elevated position. As a result, many of the limitations of the prior art are removed.